<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demons In My Head Help Me Sleep by Varianlover333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390188">The Demons In My Head Help Me Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333'>Varianlover333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oscar has a nightmare about his parents, Ozpin steps in to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demons In My Head Help Me Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is basically me imagining Oscar having nightmares about his parents, and what Ozpin does when he first finds out. I was hesitant to post fan fics at first, but after I posted my first one yesterday and recieved such a positive response, I decided I would post some more! So, a couple hours of writing and sleep later, this work came to be. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar was tired. Exhausted, even. It had been a long day. He had discovered voices in his head, equipped with fantastical tales of curses and fairytales being true. It was hard to believe, and Oscar didn't believe it. The voice, known as Ozpin, had gone silent, allowing him to think. Oscar curled up on his bed, reading a random book he had pulled off the shelf. He wasn't focusing on it, the words going in his head and out his ear. He blinked, realizing he had finished an entire page and had no idea what was happening. Gritting his teeth, he started over. </p><p>	His eyes slowly drooped, his vision unfocused, his head lulling. NO! He felt panic as he forced himself to sit up abruptly. His aunt had given him herbal tea to help with the nightmares, and for awhile, it had helped. But it had stopped helping a long time ago, and he hadn't wanted to tell her. Then, he had felt guilty when she bought more, and he wasn't sure what to do. He hated lying, but if he told her they had stopped working, she might ask when... and then he would feel even worse. So, he sighed and reached for the mug on his nightstand, gulping the bitter taste down. He hated anything bitter, really... coffee, tea. The only hot drink he could have and really enjoy was hot chocolate, but that wasn't good to fall asleep to, he supposed. Besides, he didn't want to fall asleep. </p><p>"Oscar." There it was, that voice again.</p><p>"What?" He snapped, annoyed that it had come back. </p><p>"You need to rest." The voice seemed concerned, not yet understanding why he couldn't allow himself to sleep.</p><p>"I'm not tired." He said, wincing at how childish that sounded. He was tired, he just knew he wouldn't get much rest. He felt a twinge of amusement.</p><p>"Well, I am." Oscar was surprised. The voice didn't tell him he was tired, he could see that he was. It didn't scold him for sounding childish. Instead, Ozpin admitted his own tiredness. </p><p>"Then go to sleep." He retorted. "Better yet, just leave me alone for good." As soon as the words were out, he felt a pang of guilt. That had sounded harsher than he intended. But Ozpin didn't seem to mind, ever patient as he explained.</p><p>"I can't sleep unless you go to sleep. And although I could take control and make you fall asleep, I don't want to do that. I want you to give consent before I take over." The last sentence was said with sorrow, regret. Oscar gulped. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't want to admit to his nightmares. Maybe, if he just tried, it would be different tonight. </p><p>"Alright." He agreed, wanting to please this voice in his head as much as he wanted to spite it. He adjusted his position under the covers to lay down, curling up on his side and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep.</p><p>	Inside Oscar's mind, Ozpin smiled. He was aching to please him, and he appreciated that, even as it made him wince. The boy was afraid of something, he knew, but he hadn't yet gone through his memories to find out of what. It was likely of the usual things; losing control, the voices he heard, if he would hear more, that sort of thing. The dark area Ozpin stayed in began to change and morph, the boy's thoughts turning into a dream. Ozpin settled back to watch, curious what he might dream of.</p><p>	A young couple, hugging a younger Oscar goodbye before they left on a trip. Ozpin frowned. He was vaguely aware that they died, but it was more from intuition and the fact that he hadn't yet seen them. The younger Oscar waved, smiling anxiously. Then, the dream morphed. The image of the couple seemed blurry, as if Oscar wasn't sure what this had looked like. They were on a road, hiking together, hand in hand. Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby. The couple turned to face it, pulling out swords, obviously not huntsmen but not new to fighting, either. Then, an alpha Ursa knocked the trees away, charging towards them. Surprisingly, the image of the Grimm wasn't blurry, as if Oscar had seen one before. But upon closer look, Ozpin's heart sank. It wasn't quite accurate, it was more like Oscar had pictured it enough times that he knew what it looked like to him. </p><p>	He had seen enough of his own nightmares to know where this was going. The boy's body tensed in bed, shifting from the fear, sweat beading on his forehead. Ozpin quickly morphed the dream into the first peaceful memory he could think of... Realizing too late it was his own. </p><p>	Qrow sat at a bar, having graduated. Over the years, Ozpin had grown to become friends with him. He wasn't too much older than Qrow himself, being the youngest headmaster there was, and because of this, many students had felt it was easier to open up to him. Qrow and his sister, Raven, weren't like the others. They were weathered with the experience of many battles, and it was because of this that Ozpin had let them into his inner circle. And then, it had morphed into a friendship from there. This was before Raven had left, and she was sitting at the edge of the bar with a fond smirk and a glass in her hand. </p><p>	Qrow was trying to sing the ABC's, after Ozpin had commented that he was too drunk to even do that. Beside Qrow, Summer was snorting, obviously trying to hold back her laughter, her kind nature trying to take over. She was losing the battle. Next to Ozpin, Tai didn't even try to hold back his loud guffaws, bending over and slapping the wood. Ozpin simply sat with mild amusement as Qrow sang.</p><p>"C.. E... F... F... D..." His face scrunched in concentration. "Uh... Who nee's letters an...ways?" He slurred, waving a dismissive hand at the group and turning to face the bar. Seeing an empty glass, he reached for it and turned it to his mouth, not realizing there was nothing in it. After a moment, he seemed to realize he wasn't drinking anything, and his expression, baffled and somewhat offended at the emptiness of the glass, finally broke Ozpin. He chuckled, which turned into a laugh as Qrow put his eye up to the glass.</p><p>	Watching the memory, Ozpin smiled, chuckling still. He felt the boy's mouth twitch into a grin, rolling onto his back and breathing a sigh. His eyelids fluttered, and the memories faded as he fell into a deeper sleep. A dreamless, peaceful sleep. Ozpin smiled affectionately. Finally, the boy was getting some much needed rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>